FRAGRANCE
by Kazu Kirana
Summary: Shutter speed. ISO. Aperture. Rotating. Empat ilmu dasar yang harus dikuasai seorang fotografer. [RivaEre. AU]
1. Fragrance Club Photography

**Note:**

Halo semua! Kali ini saya akan membawakan sebuah cerita MC terbaru yang pastinya bikin kalian pada penasaran. Cerita kali ini bertemakan tentang fotografi. Pasti pada penasaran bukan?

Apa sih perbedaan fotografi dan fotografer?

Apa perbedaan DSLR dan SLR?

Apa hubungan lensa dengan kamera?

Apa saja metode yang harus dikuasai dalam fotografi?

Semuanya akan terkuak didalam cerita ini, kebetulan saya adalah salah satu anggota club fotografi di sekolah saya. Untuk itu, saya ingin berbagi ilmu dan tips dalam dunia fotografi kepada kalian semua.

Happy reading bros! XD

**.**

**FRAGRANCE**

**Bab 1. **_**Fragrance Club Photography**_

**.**

Seorang pemuda bersurai _brunette_ terpaku serius dihadapan laptop, iris _zamrud_ menilik kata demi kata yang tertera di layar laptop. Jemarinya yang lentik menari lincah diatas _keyboard_ berwarna putih, ditemani oleh alunan musik _jazz_ yang mengalun dan menggema dalam kamarnya.

Sesekali ia mengerang kesal dan menjambak rambut frustasi, pasalnya _deadline_ akan ditutup tepat tengah malam nanti. Pemuda itu—Eren Jaeger seorang jurnalistik yang tengah dikejar _deadline_ berita tentang kasus bunuh diri yang sekarang tengah marak terjadi.

Pasrah? Tentu saja tidak. Disenderkan punggungnya di kursi sembari mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kesal dan jengkel bercampur menjadi satu. Bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan saja, hari ini ia pergi ke TKP dan mewawancarai seorang narasumber akan kasus tersebut. Lalu, setelah wawancara atasannya—Jean Kirstein memberikan tenggat waktu _deadline_ tengah malam nanti.

_Crazy? Exactly what he said._

Ingin rasanya Eren mencekik si muka kuda itu. Apakah ia tidak tahu bagaimana capeknya Eren hari ini? Seharian pontang-panting hanya untuk mendapatkan secuil informasi, belum lagi ia harus melawan kerumunan wartawan lain yang dengan seenaknya menyerobot.

Untung saja ia bisa mengendalikan emosi, kalau tidak? Mungkin hanya Eren dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

Perlahan, ia mengambil napas dan membuangnya. Eren harus bergegas menyelesaikan _deadline_ tentang kasus ini. Sebelum ia lanjut mengetik, diliriknya sebuah papan pengumuman kecil yang terpaku di tembok. Ia tersenyum kecil mendapati beberapa foto juga tulisan semasa ia kuliah.

_Harus jadi jurnalistik!_

_Tuhan merencanakan, manusia menjalankan._

_I believe in God._

_Ereeeennnnn jangan lupa besok makalah kasus limbah harus sudah dikumpulkan!_

Dan masih banyak lagi.

Eren pun beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan mendekati papan tersebut, iris _zamrud_ menatap isi papan dengan intens. Tulisan-tulisan saat ia masih kuliah membawa si _brunette_ bernostalgia sejenak. Saat itu, Eren sangat ambisius untuk bisa lulus dalam kurun waktu empat tahun.

Dengan berbagai rintangan, Eren melewatinya dengan semangat dan kerja keras. Untuk itu, ia pun berhasil meraih gelar sebagai mahasiswa terbaik tahunan. Tentu saja, ia punya nama dikampus. Eren kembali menghela napas, lalu matanya teralih ke beberapa foto yang tertempel di papan pengumuman.

Ada foto disaat ia bersama sahabatnya—Armin Arlert dengan suasana pohon musim gugur.

Foto seekor lebah hinggap di bunga.

Foto setangkai bunga mawar yang terlihat sangat detail sekali.

Foto ia tengah bermain skateboard.

Dan masih banyak lagi.

Eren Jaeger memang menyukai hal-hal berbau fotografi, tak dipungkiri lagi ia sudah hampir menguasai tehnik fotografi sejak masih duduk dibangku SMA. Eren terinspirasi dari seorang fotografer kelas dunia yang bernama Robert Capa yang selain merupakan penulis, pria asal keturunan Berlin ini merupakan fotografer yang karyanya masih dihargai sampai sekarang.

Senyum tipis tercetak diparas manis pemuda _brunette_, meski hanya menggunakan kamera poket tetapi karyanya selalu dihargai oleh orang tua dan teman-temannya. Punggung ia hempaskan kembali ke kursi, ia regangkan otot-otot yang kaku hingga terdengar bunyi _'klek'_.

Ditariknya kursi hingga dada sejajar dengan meja, meregangkan sekali lagi jemari lentiknya. "Baiklah, aku siap."

Eren pun kembali mengetik tanpa diliriknya jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, masih ada waktu dua jam lagi sebelum tenggat _deadline_.

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

Suara ketukan berasal dari pintu, Eren masih terfokus dengan layar laptop.

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

Mengabaikan suara ketukan yang makin lama semakin bising.

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

Pasrah. Ia mendengus kesal lalu beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dibukanya daun pintu dan iris _zamrud_ mendapati figur seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap mengenakan kemeja putih yang dipadu dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam metalik. Wajahnya suntuk dan terlihat kelelahan.

Kacamata bulat tak berbingkai bertengger dihidung mancung pria itu, iris _zamrud_ menangkap figur sang anak. Pria itu—Grisha Jaeger yang merupakan ayah kandung Eren.

"Ayah sudah pulang? Bukankah ada pasien yang harus ditangani?" Eren bertanya sembari memandang wajah suntuk Grisha.

Grisha tersenyum tipis. "Boleh ayah masuk?"

Eren mengangguk kikuk, Grisha dipersilahkan masuk meski ia duduk dikasur putranya. Eren duduk dikursi, menunggu jawaban dari sang ayah. Ia memandang raut wajah Grisha, sepertinya pria itu sangat lelah sekali hari ini.

"Ayah?" tanya Eren sekali lagi setelah terdiam selama sepuluh menit.

Grisha tersentak dengan pertanyaan Eren,"A-ah iya, maaf tadi ayah melamun hehehe."

Eren menghela napas,"Baiklah, jadi ayah ada keperluan apa?"

Grisha merogoh sesuatu dari balik ransel kerja, dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak berbentuk kubus yang dilapisi oleh kantong plastik berwarna putih. Ia menyodorkan barang tersebut kepada Eren, si empu menautkan sebelah alis. Bingung dengan barang yang diberikan oleh sang ayah.

"Eren, ini barang yang kau minta semasa SMA. Maaf ayah baru bisa memberikannya sekarang," ujar Grisha sembari tersenyum lembut. "Bukalah."

Eren mengangguk tipis, tanpa basa-basi ia mengambil barang tersebut dari balik kantong dan betapa terkejutnya ia. Kotak tersebut ternyata merupakan sebuah kamera DSLR keluaran terbaru yang dibonusi oleh lensa 300m.

"A-ayah ini," ujar Eren dengan terbata-bata. Masih kaget dengan barang yang diberikan sang ayah.

Grisha tersenyum,"Ya itu kamera keluaran terbaru, bukankah kau sangat suka hal berbau fotografi? Nah, sekarang ayah baru bisa membelikannya untukmu dari hasil uang tabungan ayah selama ini."

Senyum sumringah tercetak dengan jelas diparas manis Eren. Ia pun melompat dari kursi dan memeluk ayahnya erat. "Terima kasih ayah! Aku senang sekali dengan hadiahnya!"

Grisha terkekeh geli. Diusapnya lembut surai _brunette_ yang serupa dengannya itu sayang. "Sama-sama, jaga baik-baik barangnya ya. Wujudkan mimpimu. Ayah yakin kau bisa, Eren. _You can do for the best my lovely son_."

"Tentu saja!" tukas Eren dengan semangat dan dibalas oleh tawaan renyah Grisha.

Malam itu adalah malam yang sangat indah bagi seorang Eren Jaeger. Disaat kesibukannya mengerjakan _deadline_, Grisha datang dengan membawakan semangat baru. Sebuah kamera DSLR yang diinginkan iris _zamrud_ semasa ia dibangku SMA pun terkabul. Untuk sekarang, yang menjadi pertanyaan paling besar ialah apakah ia bisa bergabung dengan _Fragrance Club Photography_?

Sebuah klub fotografi dimana para fotografer profesional lah yang bisa memasuki klub tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi!" Eren berseru dengan semangat begitu ia membuka pintu studio. Semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara.

Eren mengenakan kaos cokelat muda dipadu dengan kemeja pendek kotak-kotak berwarna cokelat tua, kaki jenjangnya dibalut oleh celana _jeans_ berwarna biru dongker cerah. Mengenakan sepatu _converse_ yang menutupi mata kaki berwarna abu-abu dan ia selalu mengenakan kalung salib kecil berwarna hitam yang agak dipaskan dengan lehernya.

Itulah _style_ Eren setiap pergi, mau itu pergi berjalan santai ataupun bekerja.

"Eren, kau darimana saja? Kau tahu ini jam berapa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu, iris hitam itu memandang Eren dengan tajam.

Tubuhnya dibalut oleh _tanktop_ hitam yang dibalut dengan kemeja _jeans_ panjang yang lengannya digulung hingga sikut, kaki jenjang itu dilapisi oleh celana _jeans_ abu-abu gelap nan ketat. Selalu memakai sepatu _nike_ yang dasarnya berwarna abu-abu dan coraknya berwarna _pink_. Ciri khas gadis ini ialah selalu memakai jam tangan hitam besar yang membalut pergelangan tangan kiri dan sebuah syal merah yang melilit dilehernya.

Gadis itu—Mikasa Ackerman yang merupakan sutradara studio TV Leben.

Eren tertawa kecil sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal,"Hehehe maaf aku terlambat, soalnya tadi malam baru bisa tidur jam satu pagi."

"Jam satu pagi?!" pekik seorang pemuda berambut tipis dengan iris _lemon_ yang menyiratkan keterkejutan, Eren terperanjat kaget lalu menoleh ke samping dan mendapati pemuda itu.

Ia selalu mengenakan kaos bergaris-garis berwarna hijau _tosca_, kakinya dibalut oleh celana kebesaran hingga lutut berwarna cokelat bergaris-garis merah dan sepasang sepatu basket berwarna biru muda bercorak putih.

Pemuda itu—Connie Springer yang merupakan seorang _kameraman_ studio. Eren menghela napas sembari memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau ini seperti tidak pernah tidur jam segitu saja, aku begadang karena harus mengerjakan _deadline_ yang tenggat waktunya tengah malam tadi."

Connie mengangguk paham, kemudian ia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali. Eren menaruh tasnya di ruangan yang bertuliskan _'Staff Only'_. Sesudah menyimpan tas, ia pun keluar dari ruangan sembari menggenggam sebuah naskah.

"Mikasa, ini naskahnya," ujar Eren sembari menyodorkan naskah tersebut dan diterima oleh si empu. Gadis itu mulai membuka tiap helai lembaran, membaca rentetan tulisan yang tercetak rapi dalam kertas tersebut. Mikasa mengangguk-angguk meski matanya masih terfokus kedalam tulisan. "Baiklah, tidak buruk yang pasti begadangmu memiliki arti tersendiri dan tidak sia-sia."

Eren menghela napas begitu naskahnya disetujui oleh Mikasa.

"Hei, dimana Armin dan Historia? Ini sudah hampir waktu penayangan," ujar Mikasa dengan emosi sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Ia memang tipe orang yang benci membuang-buang waktu. Rekan-rekan studio sudah berdoa komat-kamit agar duo kakak beradik itu datang sebelum waktu penayangan.

Mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau sampai Mikasa mengamuk, memang seberapa seram Mikasa mengamuk? Hanya Mikasa dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

**Klek.**

"Maaf kami terlambat!" Suara yang familiar menggema dalam satu studio, semua mata tertuju ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati kakak beradik bersurai _blonde_ yang tampak tersenggal-senggal memasuki ruang studio.

Sang kakak, bersurai_ blonde_ sebahu dipadu dengan iris biru cerah dengan gestur tubuh yang normal itu bernama Armin Arlert. Kali ini, ia mengenakan pakaian santai layaknya pembawa acara _entertaint_.

Dada bidang itu terbalut kaos putih dengan tulisan berbahasa German, kakinya dilapisi oleh celana yang agak kebesaran hingga lutut berwarna hitam, dan memakai sepatu _nike_ yang dasarnya hitam dan bercorak biru tua.

Sedangkan sang adik, bersurai _blonde_ panjang dipadu dengan iris yang serupa dengan sang kakak dan memiliki gestur tubuh lebih pendek dari sang kakak bernama Historia Arlert.

Ia mengenakan dress selutut yang berdasarkan putih dengan motif kupu-kupu, tali terkait lengkungan leher. Ia mengenakan _wedges_ berwarna _pink_ susu.

Mereka berdua merupakan host dalam studio TV ini.

"Kalian kemana saja, huh?" tanya Mikasa tajam sembari berkacak pinggang. Armin bergidik ngeri dengan aura hitam yang diberikan Mikasa kepadanya, sedangkan Historia hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Maaf kami terlambat, tadi kakak bangunnya telat."

Mikasa menatap tajam Armin sedangkan yang ditatap malah menatap sang adik dengan tatapan 'jangan-bongkar-aib-orang', tetapi Historia membalas tatapan masa bodoh.

Eren menghela napas. "Sudahlah, Mikasa yang penting mereka sudah sampai tepat sebelum show dimulai."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Sasha segera kerjakan tugasmu."

"Baik," jawab seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang dipanggil Sasha Brush itu dengan mantap. Ia berjalan mendekati dua kakak beradik itu sembari membawa tas _make up_—perlu diketahui bahwa Sasha merupakan penata rias di studio ini.

Perlu diketahui juga bahwa pakaian yang dipakai oleh Sasha sangat aneh. Terkadang ia memakai baju ketat berwarna cokelat dengan _jeans_ ketat berbulu, atau baju ketat berwarna pink yang dipadu dengan _jeans_ ketat berwarna _tosca_ dengan motif macan tutul. Sangat aneh sekali, tetapi wajarkan saja karena ia merupakan juru penata rias.

Intinya, Sasha sangat suka mengenakan baju dan celana ketat.

Memakan waktu sepuluh menit dan akhirnya mereka pun siap. Mikasa menyuruh rekan-rekannya untuk segera mengambil posisi. Setelah semua sudah berada dalam posisi, Mikasa berseru,"Ya 3..2..1...action!"

Armin mulai bercakap diselingi oleh Historia dengan bantuan sebuah layar _display_ kecil yang terletak sekitar lima meter dari tempatnya duduk, Mikasa memperhatikan laju kerja rekannya ini. Sedangkan Eren mengambil beberapa gambar menggunakan kamera barunya.

'Tch! Terlalu gelap,' batinnya kesal.

Eren pun mulai memakai mode _night potrait_* dengan _shutter speed_* 1/400, _F_.10* dan _ISO_* 200. Ia mulai mengolaborasi ketiga _mode_ tersebut. Memainkan _rotating_ kamera untuk menentukan objek. Objek yang diambil oleh Eren adalah wajah cantik Historia.

Begitu objek terambil ia menekan setengah tombol _release_, setelah terambil baru ia membidik gambar. Setelah dibidik, Eren menekan tombol _display_ untuk melihat hasil fotonya. Begitu dibuka ia langsung men-_zoom_ foto tersebut dan hasilnya—

'Tidak buruk tetapi pengambilan pencahayaannya kurang,' batinnya.

Eren mengubah _shutter speed _menjadi 1/500, lalu ia memfokuskan lagi ke wajah cantik Historia. Menekan setengah tombol _release_ setelah itu membidiknya sempurna. Ditekannya lagi tombol _display_ dan men-_zoom_ foto tersebut.

'Hmm sempurna,' batinnya puas.

Eren melakukan lagi aktivitas fotografinya. Mulai dari mengambil foto Armin yang tengah tertawa, raut serius Mikasa, Sasha yang tengah mengipas dirinya, dan masih banyak lagi. "_Cut_! Oke semuanya kita istirahat satu jam habis itu kita mulai _shooting_ lagi," ujar Mikasa sembari beranjak dari kursi.

"Terima kasih!" seru semuanya serempak.

Eren duduk disalah satu kursi sembari mengotak-atik kameranya, tanpa disadari Armin memandang hasil foto Eren. "Eren, ini kau yang mengambilnya?"

Pemuda _brunette_ itu terperanjat kaget, ia pun mendongak dan mendapati Armin tengah menatapnya penuh jawaban. "A-ah iya, memangnya kenapa?"

Hening sejenak lalu—

"Kenapa kau mengambil foto disaat aku sedang memakai tampang jelek seperti itu?!" teriak Armin emosi.

"Aku kan hanya iseng saja, lagian ini untuk menambah skill ku agar bisa bergabung ke _Fragrance Club Photography_," jawab Eren enteng, Amin terdiam sejenak.

"Apa katamu? _Fragrance Club Photography_?"

"Iya, suatu klub dimana para fotografer profesional berkumpul."

Armin mengelus dagunya, tampak berpikir. "Eren, coba sampai rumah kau buka situs _fragrance-photography_ disana dibuka pendaftaran secara _online_."

Eren terdiam lalu iris _zamrud_ itu menangkap figur Armin dengan tatapan serius. "Apa? Pendaftaran _online_?"

"Iya, daftar saja kalau tidak salah pendaftarannya ditutup malam ini."

"Tunggu, darimana kau tahu soal situs tersebut dan waktu tenggat pendaftarannya?" tanya Eren bingung.

Armin menghela napas sembari menarik kursi disebelah Eren, pemuda _blonde_ itu duduk lalu menatap kamera DSLR si empu.

"Kakak Mikasa merupakan wakil ketua klub tersebut dan kemarin aku penasaran akan situs itu. Lalu aku membukanya dan tenggat waktu pendaftarannya malam ini."

"Kakaknya Mikasa? Namanya siapa?"

Armin menaruh telunjuk di dagunya tengah berpikir. "Hmm kalau tidak salah namanya Rivaille Ackerman."

Eren memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membukanya kembali,"Baiklah aku akan coba."

Armin tersenyum,"Kau pasti bisa, Eren. Kuakui hasil karyamu sangat bagus, selalu ingatlah bahwa _if you want you can do that_."

"Iya, terima kasih Armin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tik. Tik. Tik.**

Jemari lentik Eren menari-nari dengan indah diatas keyboard putih, lagi-lagi ia harus mengerjakan laporan dan untungnya Jean berbaik hati memberikan tenggat waktu besok pagi. Jadi Eren masih bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

Ditengah-tengah kesibukan membuat laporan, ia penasaran dengan situs yang tadi siang diberikan oleh Armin. Akhirnya, ia membuka _web browser_ dan mengetik.

_Enter_

**Fragrance Club Photography**

_**Prepare Yourself For Wonderful Journey!**_

_Web_ pun dibuka dan menampilkan sebuah hasil beberapa postingan foto berupa karya para fotografer club tersebut. Eren menikmati hasil foto dari para fotografer itu, baginya ini merupakan suatu hiburan. Di ujung kanan atas terdapat sebuah tulisan.

**Let's join with us!**

_Sign in_

**or**

_ Doesn't have an account? Register here!_

Eren pun meng-klik pilihan kedua, ia memulai melakukan pilihan registrasi. Awal-awal registrasi sangat standar sekali tetapi begitu ia meng-klik lembaran kedua barulah neraka dimulai.

**Please answer the question!**

**Question 1**: _What do you know about photography?_

Iris _zamrud_ itu menatap cengo pertanyaan itu, maksudnya ayolah registrasi saja harus ada pertanyaan seperti ini. Kayak mau masuk ujian seleksi saja, tetapi inilah kenyataan. Eren menghela napas sembari menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Selesai menjawab ia pun menekan tombol _enter_.

**Question 2**: _What are your reasons to register with our site?_

Satu pertanyaan bodoh lagi.

Mau tidak mau ia harus menjawab lagi meski sebetulnya Eren bertanya-tanya, untuk apa pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini dibuat.

**Question 3**: _What is your motivation in photography?_

Ini dia pertanyaan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh pemuda brunette, ia menjawab dengan antusias sekali. Seakan-akan kecintaannya akan fotografi tersalurkan begitu saja kedalam jawaban yang ia buat, selesai menjawab ia pun menekan tombol enter lagi.

_Thank you for answer our question's!_

Eren menatap _facepalm_ layar laptop, maksudnya sudahkah registrasinya? Apa ada lagi yang harus ia buat mungkin semacam buat sebuah akun di forum atau semacamnya? Yang paling buat jantung Eren berdegup dua kali lebih cepat ialah—apakah ia diterima di club ini?

Dihempaskan punggung ke senderan kursisembari menghela napas pasrah, mungkin ia tidak diterima kedalam klub ini. Mau tidak mau, Eren harus sanggup menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Digerakannya kursor komputer hendak menekan tombol _exit_ sebelum—

_Thank you for waiting!_

_**Congratulation you're a member of this club!**_

_For any information please contact us on:_

**Email**: fragrancexxx

Teriakan bahagia pun menggema di kamarnya, tidak peduli ia membuat tarian bodoh untuk memeriahkan hari ini. Eren sangat senang sekali bahwa dirinya diterima kedalam klub tersebut, dengan cekatan ia pun langsung mengetik sebuah pesan yang akan dikirimkan ke email klub itu.

_Sending a message..._

Eren menunggu dengan sabar.

_Your message has been sent_

Sekali lagi ia menghela napas senang. Tak mau membuang-buang waktu, Eren mulai melanjutkan tugasnya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Mengetik lagi ribuan kata yang akan dibentuk menjadi sebuah laporan.

_You have one message!_

Dengan gesit, Eren membuka email tersebut dan—

_Terima kasih sudah mengonfirmasi. Kami dari pihak __**Fragrance Club Photography**__ mengumumkan bahwa besok kami mengadakan pertemuan dengan member baru di:_

_**Hari**__: Rabu, 07 April 2019_

_**Tempat**__: Los Angeles Park_

_**Waktu**__: 10.00 am_

_Atas perhatiannya kami ucapkan terima kasih._

_Regards_

_**Fragrance Club Photography**_

Senyum sumringah tercetak kembali diparas manis Eren, untung saja besok ia tidak ada pekerjaan apapun. Hanya datang ke studio untuk menyerahkan laporan setelah itu bebas, kesempatan inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu Eren. Mungkin dewi fortuna berpihak pada Eren.

Diselesaikannya cepat laporan untuk ia serahkan besok, segimanapun ia harus bisa tidur lebih awal. Karena besok adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya. Hari dimana ia bertemu sapa dengan para fotografer profesional.

Juga Rivaille Ackerman yang merupakan wakil ketua sekaligus kakak kandung Mikasa Ackerman.

Kesempatan yang jarang sekali orang dapatkan. Meski begitu, Eren sangat bersyukur untuk hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Glossarium:**

_Night Potrait_: Mode ini merupakan pencabangan mode full auto, namun lebih disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan foto portrait malam hari atau cahaya redup. Karena pencahayaan didalam studio kurang sangat bagus untuk membidik foto menggunakan mode ini.

_Shutter Speed_: Kecepatan rana, maksudnya ialah dimana dalam kamera ia mengambil gambar dengan cepat layaknya pupil pada mata. Biasanya bila shutter speed ditinggikan (1/1000-1/3000) akan semakin gelap karena cahaya yang ditangkap pun semakin berkurang.

_F_: Merupakan diafragma dalam istilah kamera, biasanya semakin kecil angka satuan maka semakin besar bukaan lensa. Diafragma dalam kamera bisa diumpakan sebagai ketika mata memipih dan mencembung dalam proses melihat benda jarak jauh dan dekat.

_ISO_: Ukuran tingkat sensifitas sensor kamera terhadap cahaya. Semakin tinggi setting ISO kita maka semakin sensitif sensor terhada cahaya.

* * *

**A/N: **

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca cerita buatan saya, didalam cerita ini saya akan memberikan sedikit dasar-dasar tentang kamera beserta kegunaannya. Mungkin di chapter depan saya akan menjelaskan lebih detail tentang _mode_ yang berada pada kamera.

Saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya terjadi kekurangan dalam cerita ini.

_**Coming soon next chapter**_: Bab 2. Camera

Salam manis,

-Kazu Kirana


	2. Camera

**Note:**

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah me-review, fav, dan follow cerita ini. Terima kasih juga untuk masukan yang telah kalian berikan, sangat membantu sekali dalam kelanjutan cerita ini.

Seperti yang saya janjikan bahwa chapter ini akan lebih fokus ke dalam kamera. Disini, saya akan menjelaskan sedikiti detail mengenai fungsi dan kegunaan dalam kamera. Untuk itu, chapter ini akan sedikit panjang dari sebelumnya.

Penasaran? Langsung lanjut ke TKP!

Happy reading bros! XD

**.**

**FRAGRANCE**

**Bab 2. **_**Camera**_

**.**

_Tin. Tin. Tin._

Bunyi _alarm_ menggema nyaring dalam satu kamar. Fajar telah menampakkan diri hampir setengah permukaan langit, sinar mentari menerobos paksa gorden berwarna cokelat susu, sekelompok burung yang bersenandung lembut menandakan bahwa hari sudah pagi.

Seorang pemuda menggeliat dibalik selimut berwarna biru muda. Perlahan, lengan tergerak untuk mematikan alarm yang berada disamping tempat tidur. Suara _'klek' _pun terdengar, pertanda bahwa alarm sudah mati. Eren Jaeger menyibak selimut biru muda dengan malas, kelopak mata dibuka perlahan menampakkan iris _zamrud_ yang masih diselimuti oleh kantuk yang amat sangat. Terlihat dari kantung matanya yang sedikit tebal.

Kedua mata ia kerjapkan beberapa kali, menyesuaikan cahaya yang menerobos paksa retina mata. Eren meregangkan otot-otot kaku sembari menguap.

"Ukh….bisakah hari ini tak usah datang ke studio?" gumamnya malas bercampur kesal. Bayangkan saja, ia baru tidur jam satu pagi tadi dan bangun tepat pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit.

"Malaaaassss~"

Eren mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk, terdiam selama sepuluh menit untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali. Setelah terkumpul, iris _zamrud_ menangkap sebuah catatan kecil yang tertempel pada papan pengumuman.

_Eren, jangan lupa hari ini kau ada acara gathering dengan Fragrance Club Photography! _

Satu senyuman tercetak jelas diparas manis si _brunette_, dengan sigap ia turun dari kasur sembari menyambar handuk yang disimpan di rak. Berjalan mantap memasuki kamar mandi. Hari ini ia tidak boleh telat sama sekali.

Karena masa depan hidupnya sudah berada di depan mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Oreo Vanilla's Waffle._

Seperti itulah namanya. Kali ini, Grisha Jaeger harus membuat sarapan pagi dikarenakan Eren yang bangun kesiangan. Biasanya, Grisha akan memasak makanan bergizi lengkap tapi kali ini tidak.

Diatas meja sudah disiapkan berbagai hidangan pagi. Sepiring _pancake_ isi kacang, sepiring _waffle_ dengan toping _ice cream oreo vanilla_, segelas _milkshake oreo vanilla_, dan secangkir _black coffee_. Simpel tapi mewah, batin Grisha berkata demikian.

Ditariknya kursi lalu ia senderkan punggung tersebut ke senderan kursi. Sambil menunggu putra semata wayang, Grisha meraih koran pagi lalu membuka lembar tiap lembar sembari membaca. Iris _zamrud_ itu menatap fokus rentetan kalimat yang tercetak kecil.

"Ayah, serius sekali membacanya."

Grisha menurunkan koran dan mendapati Eren tengah menarik kursi lalu duduk.

"Ini, ayah sedang membaca tentang kasus yang kau buat kemarin."

Eren menautkan sebelah alis,"eh? Sudah terbit lagi?"

Grisha mengangguk,"tentu saja."

Pemuda _brunette_ berdehem singkat, lalu manik _zamrud_ itu menangkap hidangan yang sudah ada diatas meja.

"Wah! Makanan kesukaanku!" ungkap Eren dengan wajah berbinar-binar, ya Eren Jaeger memang menyukai hal berbau _oreo_ dan _vanilla_. Bahkan, ia pun sampai membeli parfum beraroma _vanilla_. Siapapun yang menghirup akan segera tergiur—bahkan hampir menerkam.

Grisha terkekeh geli,"Eren, kau ini tidak berubah ya. Masih menyukai oreo vanilla ternyata."

"Tentu saja, mereka itu manis sekali dan bikin ketagihan."

"Kalau ayah jadi kau mungkin ayah berakhir dengan terbaring di rumah sakit."

Eren tertawa renyah begitu mendengar perkataan ayahnya, setelah puas tertawa ia pun meraih garpu beserta pisa roti. Digenggam dan dipotong bundaran _waffle_ tersebut, melahap _waffle_ dengan semangat. Grisha menatap raut muka sang anak, Eren terlihat menikmati sarapan yang dibuat oleh si empu dan Grisha sangat senang sekali.

"Eren, boleh ayah bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya sembari meletakkan secangkir kopi diatas pisin.

"Hmm?"

"Tadi malam, kenapa kau berteriak seperti orang kesetanan?"

Eren hampir tersedak potongan _waffle_, perlahan ia mengunyah lalu menelan potongan tersebut. Diraihnya segelas _milkshake oreo vanilla_ dan ditegaknya perlahan.

"Ayah tahu tidak? Aku diterima sebagai member _Fragrance Club Photography_!" tukas Eren dengan antusias.

Kini, giliran Grisha yang tersedak kopi. Dengan sigap pria itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan dibantu oleh Eren yang memberikan segelas air mineral. Grisha menegaknya cepat setelah habis diletakkan gelas tersebut diatas meja.

Iris _zamrud_ menangkap figur sang putra,"Eren kau tega membunuh ayahmu dengan lelucon bodoh itu?"

"Ayah! Aku tidak bercanda itu sungguhan!"

"Lalu, apa buktinya?" tanya Grisha sembari mengelap bekas kopi menggunakan serbet makan.

Tidak terima, Eren pun dengan gesit merogoh saku celana meraih _smartphone_. Menekan tombol _unlock_ dan mengusap layar, ibu jari menari lincah diatas layar. Jarinya berhenti menenkan, diperlihatkan _email_ yang kemarin ia dapati kepada Grisha.

Iris _zamrud_ menangkap jeli setiap rentetan kata, sedetik kemudian ia terkejut bukan main. Ditatapnya figur sang putra dengan tatapan serius.

"Ini bener bukan?"

"Tentu saja ayah," jawab Eren sembari tersenyum manis.

"Kau serius?"

"Aku bersumpah malah."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Grisha sekali lagi.

"Perlu aku antar ayah untuk bertemu dengan ketua klub tersebut?" Eren balik bertanya, sedetik kemudian terdengar tawaan renyah dari sang ayah. Grisha menepuk sembari mengusap kepala Eren dengan lembut, ayah mana yang tidak senang bila anaknya berhasil meraih biji keberhasilan?

"Putra ayah sudah besar ya ternyata," ujar Grisha dengan lembut.

"Ukh….ayah aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" gerutu Eren tak terima sembari menggembungkan pipi, terlihat sangat lucu sekali. Grisha semakin tertawa lepas yang diakhiri oleh omelan tak terima dari sang putra.

Selesai sarapan, Eren segera mencuci piring kotor bekas sarapan sedangkan Grisha tengah sibuk berbenah baju. Kebetulan selama dua minggu ia ditugaskan ke London dan Eren pun akan menikmati masa-masa sendiri selama dua minggu ke depan. Selesai mencuci piring, Eren berpamitan lalu keluar dari kediaman.

Sepatu _converse_ bergesakan dengan trotoar, menimbulkan bunyi khas suatu langkah. Eren berjalan dengan semangat hari ini, dikepalanya terus memikirkan tentang _gathering_ nanti yang dilaksanakan jam sepuluh pagi. Senyum sumringah makin tercetak diparas manis pemuda _brunette_.

Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya—

_Bruk!_

Eren mundur dua langkah kebelakang, diusapnya kening yang tadi sempat terbentur. Sedikit meringis, pemuda _brunette_ itu mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati seorang pemuda.

Pemuda itu mengenakan kemeja putih yang dipadu dengan sweater hitam berkerah V, kedua tungkai kaki dilapisi oleh jeans berwarna hitam, dan ia mengenakan sepasang sepatu _safety_ merek _caterpillar_ warna abu-abu bercorak hitam. Ditambah dengan kacamata frame tebal berwarna hitam menambah kesan tampan pemuda ini.

Iris _zamrud_ menangkap figur pemuda tampan yang tadi sempat ia tabrak.

Diam sejenak hingga Eren berkata,"a-ah! Ma-maaf tadi aku tidak sengaja!"

Si lawan bicara tidak balas memaki, ia hanya melempar tatapan cuek lalu dengan santai ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Eren yang tengah menatap punggung pemuda itu.

Eren menggembungkan pipinya kesal,"huh dasar aneh, orang minta maaf kok tidak dibalas? Cih dasar—"

Pemuda brunette itu menatap arloji yang melingkar manis dipergelangan kiri. Ah oh jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang sepuluh, ia bisa terlambat kalau tidak buru-buru.

"Wuaahh! Aku bisa telat!"

Dengan kekuatan penuh layaknya superman, berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju studio TV yang jaraknya sekitar lima ratus meter dari rumahnya. Bisa dibilang dekat, bukan? Itulah alasan mengapa Eren lebih senang berjalan kaki ketimbang menaiki kendaraan.

Alasannya cuman satu.

_Ekonomi dunia makin lama naik, untuk itu kita harus berhemat._

Sepertinya contoh baik dari sosok Eren Jaeger manjur juga. Baiklah, butuh waktu sekitar dua puluh menit bagi pemuda brunette ini untuk sampai ke studio.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Eren berlari menaiki lift dan menekan tombol yang bertuliskan angka '5'. Pintu lift pun tertutup rapat, Eren menunggu dengan sabar. Jarum panjang pun menunjukkan lantai lima, pintu lift terbuka secara perlahan hingga akhirnya terbuka dengan sempurna.

Eren berlari dengan kencang, berbelok ke arah kiri dan terpampang lah sebuah pintu berwarna hitam dengan garis merah yang diatasnya terdapat tulisan 'StudioTV'. Dengan sigap, Eren membuka pintu dengan kasar.

_Brak!_

"Selamat pagi!" dengan lantang Eren berteriak sapa membuat seisi studio menatap kaget ke asal sumber suara, dengan napas tersenggal-senggal Eren berjalan memasuki ruangan.

Ia berjalan mendekati Mikasa yang tengah menatap tajam sembari melipat kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Tidak perlu membanting pintu bisa 'kan, Jaeger?" tanya Mikasa tajam yang dibalas oleh tawaan garing dari si empu.

"Maaf Mikasa, habisnya aku lagi terburu-buru tadi."

Mikasa menghela napas sembari memutar bola matanya malas, disisi lain Eren merogoh ransel dan memberikan sebuah naskah _shooting_ hari ini. Gadis bersurai hitam itu menerima naskah pemberian Eren, dibukanya satu persatu helai kertas. Membaca setiap rentetan kalimat yang tercetak dengan ukuran normal.

"Baiklah terima kasih sudah membuatkan naskah _shooting_ hari ini."

Eren mengangguk singkat.

"Baik semuanya langsung ke posisi kalian masing-masing ya," ujar Mikasa dengan tegas.

"Baik!"

Eren menghela napas lelah, diliriknya arloji dan waktu masih menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih sepuluh menit. Waktu sebanyak ini ia manfaatkan untuk mengambil gambar, Eren merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil kamera.

Membuka penutup lensa dan memasukannya kedalam tas, menggeser tombol _on_ dan seketika layar pun muncul dengan rentetan pengaturan kamera. Eren mengubah _setting_ mode manjadi _night landscape_. Mengubah _shutter speed _yang awalnya 1/400 menjadi 1/450 dengan _F_.12 dan _ISO_ yang tetap.

Layar kecil untuk membidik didekatkan pada iris _zamrud_, ia memainkan _rotating_ lensa. Kali ini, yang menjadi objek kamera ialah Historia dengan penampilan yang ceria. Setelah pas, Eren menekan setengah tombol _release_.

"Oke pas," gumamnya pelan dan langsung menekan full tombol release.

Satu gambar berhasil ia ambil.

Ditekannya tombol _display_ untuk melihat hasil jepretan, ia menekan tombol _zoom_ untuk melihat detail. Masih banyak yang bocor ternyata.

Satu, _background_ bocor karena terdapat kursi dibelakang Historia.

Dua, _angle_* kurang ke kiri.

Tiga, _space_* terlalu banyak keatas.

Eren menepuk keningnya pelan, tak disangka hasil yang ia bidik _failed_. Bukan Eren namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja, berkali-kali ia membidik gambar tetapi tetap saja masih ada _failed_. Menyerah? Mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat baginya untuk menyerah.

_Shooting_ pun berakhir, Mikasa memberikan waktu satu jam untuk istirahat. Para rekan kru studio mulai berbondong-bondong turun kebawah menuju kantin, bagaimana dengan Eren? Tentus aja, pemuda itu tengah bersiap-siap untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Ia menggendong ranselnya hendak keluar studio sebelum—

"Eren, kau mau kemana?"

Oh _shit_. Mau tidak mau Eren harus menghentikan langkah kaki dan menoleh kebalakang, mendapati Mikasa yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"O-oh aku ada janji hari ini," jawabnya gugup.

"Hmm? Janji dengan siapa?" tanya gadis bersurai hitam itu dengan tampang datar.

"Janji—lebih tepatnya _gathering_."

Mikasa menautkan sebelah alis,"hee? _Gathering_? Tumben sekali, dengan siapa? Para jurnalis sedunia?" tanyanya dengan enteng.

Eren menggeleng tipis,"tidak ini gathering dengan anggota baru _Fragrance Club Photography_."

Iris hitam membulat sempurna, kaget dengan jawaban Eren barusan. Apa katanya? Ia keterima dalam klub terkenal itu? Memangnya Eren punya keahlian dalam bidang fotografi?

Tidak. Mikasa tidak mempermasalahkan itu, yang ia permasalahkan adalah—

—kakaknya merupakan salah satu bagian klub tersebut.

Mikasa kembali bertanya,"kau diterima? Kalau begitu selamat ya untuk memulai hari-hari penuh penderitaan disana." Mikasa berlalu sembari menepuk pundak Eren.

Eren berusaha mencerna kata-kata Mikasa sebelum sosok itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Seketika Eren berteriak,"Mikasa!"

Yang dipanggil pun menghentikan langkah tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Apa?"

"Kudengar kakakmu merupakan bagian dari klub itu, 'kan?"

Hening sejenak hingga akhirnya Mikasa angkat bicara,"darimana kau tahu?"

"Armin yang memberitahuku," jawab Eren mantap,"apakah ia merupakan fotografer terkenal?" Eren bertanya dengan antusias, siapa tahu ia mendapatkan banyak ilmu dari kakak Mikasa.

Gadis bersurai hitam mengepal kedua tangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, ia seperti tengah menahan emosi. Mengambil napas dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Kuberitahu satu hal padamu, Eren."

Dengan mantap, Mikasa berucap,"sekalipun ia kakakku, tetap aku tidak akan menganggap orang brengsek itu sebagai bagian dari keluargaku." Mikasa pun berlalu dan menghilang dibalik pintu, meninggalkan Eren yang bungkam seribu bahasa dengan ratusan pertanyaan yang masuk kedalam benaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los Angeles Park.

Begitulah namanya, merupakan taman yang terletak dipusat kota. Begitu banyak pengunjung yang datang ke taman ini hanya sekedar berfoto, makan siang, mengerjakan tugas, bahkan bermain. Taman yang dihiasi berbagai pohon rimbun nan teduh juga bermeter-meter bahkan hektar ladang bunga. Oh! Jangan lupakan juga, ditengah-tengah taman terdapat air mancur berbentuk bundar yang dihiasi patung cupid yang besar.

Ada bunga mawar putih, tulip, matahari, lili, dan masih banyak lagi yang menghiasi taman ini. Lalu, dibawah rimbunnya pohon disediakan satu set kursi taman dengan kayu berkualitas tinggi. Jalanan aspal yang di sekelilingnya dihiasi bunga matahari, menambah kesan indah taman ini.

Kini, Eren Jaeger tengah duduk disalah satu bangku. Ternyata, sudah banyak anggota klub yang sudah berkumpul di taman ini—termasuk Eren. Pemuda _brunette_ itu menunggu dengan sabar, masih ada waktu lima belas menit sebelum acara gathering dimulai. Eren menghela napas.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya seseorang kepada Eren.

Pemuda brunette itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai _peru_ dengan iris _steel blue_ menatap Eren.

Pemuda itu mengenakan baju rajutan panjang berwarna _peach puff_, celana _jeans_ _moccasin_, dan sepasang sepatu _adidas_ berwarna abu-abu bercorak merah. Sebuah kalung dengan lambang _scouting legion_ yang melingkar manis dileher, juga ransel yang ia gendong sebelah tangan.

Sangat sederhana sekali.

Eren terpaku dengan penampilan pemuda dihadapannya ini, ia mengangguk dan mempersilakan pemuda itu untuk duduk disebelahnya. Dengan tenang, pemuda itu duduk disamping Eren dengan bersandar punggung.

Seketika suasana pun menjadi hening.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Akhirnya pemuda itu angkat bicara juga.

"Menunggu acara dimulai, kau sendiri?" tanya Eren balik.

"Sama."

"Benarkah?" tanya Eren tak percaya yang dibalas oleh anggukan singkat. Senyum tercetak diparas manis pemuda brunette itu.

"Namaku Farlan Church, kau bisa memanggilku Farlan. Dirimu?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Farlan itu sembari mengulurkan tangan.

"Eren—Eren Jaeger, senang berkenalan denganmu," jawab Eren antusias sembari balas menjabat tangan.

"Eren? Nama yang lucu, senang berkenal denganmu juga."

Eren mendengus sebal dikatai lucu oleh lawan bicaranya. Mereka saling berbincang satu sama lain, dengan berbagai topik yang meluncur terus menerus. Hingga waktu yang ditunggu pun tiba, tepat pukul sepuluh acara dimulai.

"Anggota baru silakan berkumpul disini," ujar seseorang dengan mengenakan alat pengeras suara.

Anggota baru pun berkumpul, sembari berkumpul Eren memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling. Hanya ada tiga orang yang berkumpul bersama dirinya, pemuda brunette menautkan sebelah alis. Bingung kenapa anggota baru sedikit sekali, setelah kumpul mereka dipersilakan untuk duduk.

"Hanya segini?" tanya Eren kepada Farlan.

"Mungkin," jawab Farlan sembari mengedikkan bahu.

Eren menatap sekeliling. Hanya ada ia, Farlan, dan seorang gadis. Yang benar saja? Memangnya tidak ada peminat? Seribu satu pertanyaan memenuhi kepala pemuda brunette.

Seorang wanita bersurai cokelat tua yang diikat satu berponi belah tengah sudah ada

dihadapan mereka. Kacamata tak berbingkai bertengger di hidung mancung. Tanktop putih ketat, jeans kebesaran berwarna hitam, dan sepasang sepatu _boots_ tinggi berwarna hitam. _Style_ wanita ini sangat kelaki-lakian.

Dengan semangat, wanita itu berkata,"selamat pagi semua! Terima kasih sudah datang di acara gathering ini, perkenalkan nama saya Hanji Zoe ketua _Fragrance Club Photography_!" wanita bernama Hanji itu berucap dengan semangat.

Eren beserta anggota lain hanya bertepuk tangan sebagai balasan.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama saya mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian yang berhasil gabung kedalam klub kami. Jujur saja, saya terkejut dari empat ribu penduduk Los Angeles yang berhasil lolos hanya tiga orang. Selamat selamat!" Hanji bertepuk tangan meriah sendiri.

_Krik. Krik. Krik._

Hening bagaikan kuburan, Hanji sweatdrop kenceng. Ia mulai mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Baik, sebagai pembuka saya akan memperkenalkan partner kerja saya! Ayo cepat berdiri di depan, Rivaille!"

Iris _zamrud_ membulat sempurna, suara langkah kaki terdengar dari sepasang sepatu. Perlahan, nampak seorang pemuda bersurai _eboni_ dengan poni belah tengah juga iris yang senada dengan surainya.

_Oh my God!_

Itu kan pemuda yang sempat bertubrukan dengan Eren tadi pagi! Apakah pemuda itu mengenali Eren? Semoga saja tidak. Eren diam membisu.

"Rivaille Ackerman, wakil ketua _Fragrance Club Photography_. Sekian."

_Krik._

Sudah? Hanya segitu saja? Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Menggambarkan ciri khas seorang Rivaille Ackerman. Setelah itu, Hanji menyuruh anggota baru memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

Dimulai dari Farlan, Eren, dan gadis bersurai blonde yang diketahui bernama Annie Leonhardt. Setelah sesi pengenalan, Hanji menyuruh seorang wanita cantik bersurai madu sebahu yang bernama Petra Ral diketahui sebagai sekretaris klub ini.

Pertama-tama, Petra memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan anggota. Lalu ia pun mulai memperkenalkan tombol beserta kegunaan dalam kamera, Petra mengambil salah satu kamera _DSLR_ dengan lensa berukuran kecil.

"Disini ada yang tahu empat ilmu dasar dalam fotografi?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Petra menghela napas.

Wanita cantik itu mulai menjelaskan,"ada empat dasar ilmu dalam dunia fotografi yang harus kalian kuasai yaitu _shutter speed_, _aperture_, _ISO_, dan _rotating_."

Ketiga anggota baru menyimak penjelasan yang diberikan Petra.

"Yang pertama ialah _shutter speed_, singkatnya merupakan kecepatan rana. Satuan yang dipakai ialah detik, kalian mengerti apa itu kecepatan rana?" tanya Petra dengan lembut yang dijawab dengan gelengan singkat.

"Baiklah, kecepatan rana ialah dimana lensa mengambil foto dalam sekejap. Jika diumpakan seperti mata kita, selalu berkedip bukan? Nah itulah yang dinamai kecepatan rana. Ada yang belum paham?"

Tidak ada yang bertanya, Petra pun melanjutkan materinya.

"Kedua ialah _aperture_ yang artinya diafragma, merupakan istilah dalam bukaan lensa. Hmm? Jika kalian bingung kalian bisa membayangkan pupil pada mata. Fungsinya untuk mengatur cahaya yang masuk bukan? Nah, aperture pun bekerja seperti pupil pada mata."

Tak ada masalah dalam penjelasan yang kedua.

"Ketiga ialah _ISO_ ukuran tingkat sensifitas sensor kamera terhadap cahaya. Semakin tinggi setting _ISO_ kita maka semakin sensitif sensor terhadap cahaya. Sampai sini ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

Eren mengacungkan tangan,"saya mau bertanya."

"Oh boleh saja, ada yang tidak jelas?" tanya Petra lembut.

"Umm maksudnya semakin tinggi semakin sensitif itu seperti apa?"

Petra mengangguk mengerti, kemudian ia menyuruh Eren untuk menurunkan tangannya.

"Baiklah, jadi begini _ISO_ pada kamera itu batas maksimalnya sampai dua belas ribu. Semakin tinggi _ISO_ maka cahaya yang diambil pun semakin banyak, biasanya mengakibatkan gambar terlalu terang," jawab Petra.

Eren mengangguk paham,"bagaimana kalau _ISO_ nya rendah?"

"Kalau _ISO_ nya rendah otomatis cahaya yang diambil sedikit mengakibatkan gambar menjadi gelap," jawab Petra sembari tersenyum lembut.

Eren mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah, bisa kita lanjutkan lagi?"

"Tentu saja."

"Oke, yang terakhir adalah _rotating_. Pasti sudah tahu bukan? _Rotating_ berfungsi sebagai jarak pengatur pada kamera. Nah, materi empat dasar ilmu sudah beres ya. Sekarang kita lanjut kedalam mode kamera.

Petra menjelaskan detail mengenai mode dalam fotografi. Sebenarnya banyak sekali mode dalam kamera, tetapi yang wajib diketahui itu ada delapan.

_Full manual_*, _aperture priority_*, _shutter priority_*, _program_*, _auto_*, _portrait*_, _landscape_*, dan _macro*_.

Ia menjelaskan satu persatu ke delapan mode tersebut dan untungnya ketiga anggota baru itu mengerti—terutama Eren, bagaimana tidak? Eren sudah belajar fotografi semenjak ia duduk di bangku SMA. Entah sumbernya berasal dari buku atau internet, jadi penjelasan Petra hanya sebagai pelengkap saja.

"Nah, sekian penjelasan dari saya. Ada yang mau bertanya?"

Petra memberikan waktu dua menit bagi yang ingin bertanya, tetapi tidak ada yang angkat tangan sama sekali.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan mulai praktek dulu sebelum masuk ke teknik-teknik dalam fotografi."

Wanita bersurai madu mempersilakan ketiga anggota baru untuk mengulik kamera mereka, ia memberikan kesempatan bebas untuk mengambil objek manapun. Farlan mulai mengambil objek seekor kupu-kupu yang tengah menghisap madu.

Ia dekatkan layar kecil untuk membidik foto. Farlan mencoba dalam mode _full manual_, ia ganti _shutter speed _menjadi 1/300 dengan _F_.8 dan _ISO_ 200\. Pemuda bersurai _peru_ itu me-_rotate_ lensa kamera agar lebih dekat, setelah dekat ia pun memainkan rotate kecil yang berada di ujung kamera. Berfungsi sebagai pengatur fokus.

Objek sudah terambil, ia menekan tombol setengah _release_. Setelah mantap, barulah ia menekan full tombol _release_.

"Mana sini biar kulihat," ujar seorang pria berkepala tiga yang bernama Auruo—merupakan sekretaris dua klub ini.

Farlan menekan tombol _display_ dan memperlihatkan hasil jepretannya kepada Auruo.

"Sedikit kurang fokus, _background_ sudah pas, tetapi terlalu banyak _space_ dan _angle_ kurang ke kanan." Auruo berkomentar demikian.

Selanjutnya, Annie mengambil objek setangkai bunga tulip yang sedikit terkibas angin. Ia dekatkan layar kecil untuk mengambil objek, kali ini Annie memakai mode _auto_. Ia mainkan _rotating_ pada lensa kamera, setelah objek terambil gadis bersurai blonde menekan setengah tombol _release_.

Sudah mantap ia pun menekan penuh tombol _release_.

"Boleh kulihat?" tanya seorang pria bersurai blonde yang bernama Erwin Smith—merupakan bendahara klub ini.

Annie menyerahkan kameranya dan dengan senang hati diterima oleh Erwin. Pria berkepala tiga itu menekan tombol _zoom_ untuk melihat dengan jelas.

"Sempurna, hanya _angle_ kurang ke kanan. Untuk fokus dan segala macam sudah pas, kau pakai mode apa?" tanya Erwin sembari menyerahkan kembali kamera Annie.

"_Auto_."

"Cobalah memakai manual agar tahu kesalahannya dimana."

"Terlalu kuno," jawab Annie enteng dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan Erwin yang _speecless_ ditempat.

Terakhir ialah Eren, pemuda brunette itu mengambil objek seekor ulat bulu gembul yang tengah merayap ditangkai bunga. Eren berjongkok, kemudian didekatkan layar kecil untuk membidik objek.

Eren menggunakan mode _portrait_ dengan _shutter speed _1/250 dengan _F_.9 dan _ISO_ 200\. Memainkan _rotating_ lensa, menekan setengah tombol _release_. Setelah mantap, ditekan tombol _release_ sepenuhnya.

"Oi, bocah. Sini biar kulihat."

Eren menoleh dan mendapati Rivaille sudah berada dibelakangnya, pemuda brunette itu menyerahkan hasil jepretannya. Rivaille menekan tombol _display_ dan men-_zoom_ gambar yang difoto oleh Eren.

"Kenapa kau memakai mode _portrait_, huh?"

"Eh? Tentu saja, itu 'kan cocok," jawab Eren polos.

Rivaille mendecakkan lidah,"bocah, kau tahu fungsi mode portrait huh?"

"Tentu saja! Itu untuk—umm…."

"Baru dijelaskan sekitar lima menit yang lalu sudah lupa lagi. Dasar bocah pikun," ujar Rivaille enteng dan menusuk.

Eren tidak terima dengan perkataan Rivaille kepadanya.

"Aku tahu kok! Itu 'kan biasa dipakai untuk memotret objek manusia!"

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau gunakan untuk memotret binatang mengerikan itu?" tanya Rivaille sembari melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. Saat itu, kamera Eren sudah dikembalikkan pada pemiliknya.

"Memangnya harus untuk manusia saja? 'kan tidak!" jawab Eren masih tidak terima.

Perempatan tercetak jelas dikening Rivaille, pemuda bersurai _eboni_ itu berjalan mendekati Eren membuat pemuda _brunette_ melangkah mundur hingga terpojok disalah satu pohon.

"Dengar bocah, kalau kau tidak tahu soal kamera lebih baik kau mundur dari sekarang." Rivaille berbisik ditelinga Eren.

Eren sedikit bergidik begitu napas hangat Rivaille menyentuh lehernya.

"Kau hanya menjadi beban disini."

Apa katanya? Beban? Eren hanyalah beban? Tidak.

Pemuda _brunette_ itu mengepal tangan kirinya, berusaha menahan emosi. Bisa-bisanya pemuda dihadapannya ini berkata dengan lancang kepadanya. Eren menangkap iris kelabu yang memandang tajam sedari tadi.

"Dengar ya, aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa aku bisa menjadi anggota disini. Dan namaku bukan 'bocah' tapi Eren Jaeger," ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Rivaille sedikit terkejut akan perkataan Eren.

"Apa jaminanmu, heh?"

"Jaminannya adalah jika aku tidak bisa menghasilkan karya selama enam bulan kedepan, aku bersedia mundur."

"Lalu jika tidak?" tanya Rivaille sembari mendengus meremehkan.

"Jika tidak, maka aku akan keluar dari klub ini."

Eren berucap serius, iris _zamrud_ itu menyiratkan keseriusan yang amat sangat dan ini membuat Rivaille menyeringai. Baru pertama kali seumur hidup ia bertemu dengan pemuda bermental berani seperti Eren.

"Jadi, kau mengajakku bertaruh bocah?" tanya Rivaille diiringi seringai.

"Jika kau berkenan."

Hening sejenak dan akhirnya Rivaille memutuskan,"baiklah bila itu maumu kutantang kau."

"Baiklah siapa takut. Kalau begitu, _deal_?" tanya Eren sembari mengulurkan tangan.

"_Deal_." Rivaille membalas jabatan tangan Eren.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Glossarium:**

**Full Manual: **merupakan mode dimana seseorang dapat mengatur kamera secara manual. Meliputi shutter speed, aperture, ISO, dsb.

**Aperture Priority: **diatur secara tersendiri, namun shutter speed akan mengimbangi secara otomatis akan kebutuhan cahaya sesuai dengan besar aperture.

**Shutter Priority: **shutter speed dapat diatur secara tersendiri, namun aperture akan mengimbangi secara otomatis kebutuhan cahaya yang sesuai dengan shutter speed.

**Program: **baik aperture maupun shutter speed akan mengkalkulasi secara otomatis sesuai dengan kebutuhan cahaya, hanya saja pada mode ini tingkat exposure dapat diatur secara tersendiri.

**Auto: **hanya memainkan rotating lensa saja selebihnya sudah diatur secara otomatis. Tinggal jepret dan viola!

**Portrait: **merupakan pencabangan mode full auto, namun lebih disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan portrait (foto manusia), seperti penggunaan tonal warna untuk skin tone, dsb.

**Landscape: **merupakan pencabangan mode full auto, namun lebih disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan foto pemandangan (landscape), seperti tone warna yang lebih vivid dan sebagainya.

**Macro: **merupakan pencabangan mode full auto, biasanya digunakan untuk jarak dekat agar objek terlihat lebih besar. Fokus lensa sangat berperan aktif disini.

**Angle: **merupakan pengaturan posisi kanan atau kiri.

**Space: **jarak kosong.

* * *

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca kelanjutan cerita ini. Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila terjadi kekurangan dalam cerita ini.

Ada yang sudah penasaran akan chapter depan? Persiapkan diri Anda untuk membaca kelanjutan chapter depan! Karena disini kita akan lihat persaingan antara Rivaille dan Eren.

_**Coming soon next chapter**_: Bab 3. Practice

Salam manis,

-Kazu Kirana


End file.
